A Wolf's Tales
by gjoyce95
Summary: Set just after the founding of the Leaf village and Madara Uchiha's desertion which lead to a fight which has forever changed the landscape in the Valley of the End. However when he attempts to summon Kyuubi what he was not expecting was a ten tailed blond haired demon named Naruto.


This is my second story A Wolf's Tales (I know it is the wrong type of tale it should be tail but it is a play on words –I am not particularly pleased with title but my laptop is dying and I want this uploaded before it does so if you come up with a good title send it to me and I use I will give you credit) don't worry about me not updating Packs, Vampire and the Hybrid as I am still writing it and if you haven't read it then please do so as I could use all the support and advise possible. Now, enough about other stories and on to this one.

Pairings are again undecided (as I like to be surprised by what people recommend so get reviewing and tell me) but I was thinking maybe about Mito Uzumaki (but that was fifty fifty as I will probably pair her up with Hashirama Senju, First Hokage) or the Kyuubi/any other bijuu. Will be minor time skips and will eventually go on to canon however not for a very long time and the cannon will be vastly different as the results of my story.

I hope you enjoy. Also any fan art or recommendations of art will very much appreciate.

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Summery 

Set just after the founding of the Leaf village and Madara Uchiha's desertion which lead to a fight which has forever changed the landscape in the Valley of the End. However when he attempts to summon Kyuubi what he was not expecting was a ten tailed blond haired demon named Naruto.

Chapter 1

All throughout the Land of Fire earth tremors could be felt and the distant sound of explosions echoed. Such was the reaction of the battle taken place between the two strongest shinobi that the world has ever seen.

Cofounders of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, and life time rivals. Madara Uchiha ex-clan leader of the infamous Uchiha Clan and the first missing nin of Konoha, and Hashirama Senju leader of equally renown Senju clan as well as the first hokage. Madara stood opposite Hashirama both panting and glaring at their opponent.

Madara with his bright red traditional armour that was similar to that of the samurai in the land of iron, created from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. However his chest plate left his back entirely exposed in order to showcase the Uchiha crest, a white and red traditional Japanese fan.

While underneath the armour indigo coloured long sleeve shirt and trousers tucked into bandaged wraps just above black shinobi boots and gloves.

Madara Standing at 5ft 11 with spikey waist-length hair and shoulder length bangs framing the sides of his face, and covering his right eye. As well as prominent creases under both eyes.

And his orange coloured war fan in one hand that had a mitsudome pattern, coloured bright red, in both of the top corners. And a black scythe in the hand riddle with cracks.

And Hashirama with his dark red traditional armour that was similar to that of the samurai in the land of iron, created from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned onto them, a tribal double sided trident.

And underneath the armour dark black long sleeve shirt and trousers tucked into bandaged wraps just above black shinobi sandals. With a netted mesh shirt over the top weaved with steel for added protection.

Standing at 6ft 1 tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face and Konoha forehead protector tied firmly on. He stared back.

Both stood slightly bent over panting with various scratches marring their bodies. "Why leave now Madara? Why when we have just finished creating a haven from the constant shedding of blood?" Hashirama asked his lifelong rival in one final attempt of stopping this pointless yet inevitable battle.

"Why" Madara chuckled before glaring at his opponent "I am an Uchiha. And as such I would never serve under any Senju or any other clan. I have seen the mistrust of my people we other nothing to the village but powerful assets and a strong bloodline. Whereas the Senju's are seen as the true founders of the village not us. Not the Uchiha. Instead they look at us with fear in their eyes and contempt in the hearts. Well no longer, not me. I refuse to become some Senju's dog like the rest of my clan and forget everything that has happened between us." Madara spat

Hashirama would of looked down in shame of how the village treated the Uchiha clan if not for his rival standing opposite him mangekyou sharingan activated waited for a moment when he would drop his guard so that he could pounce.

"Then I am sorry that it has come to this" Hashirama spoke knowing that no matter what he did could not discourage Madara from continuing this fight and that he cannot let Madara leave as he knows too much about the village and would become an even bigger threat to both himself, the Senju and now Konoha.

"Don't be" Madara spoke although disliking all things Senju he still had to respect the man standing opposite him and his younger sibling, Tobirama Senju. Although Madara would never admit it he was slightly jealous of the Senju brothers. Both of them surviving the clan wars and not having to mourn a dead sibling like he did. And was painfully reminded of this every time he saw them together and every other complete family that resided within Konoha and if he was honest with himself he knew that he couldn't go back their even if he wasn't a missing nin because of this as the guilt was killing him.

"Now enough talking" Madara commanded his brief moment of reflection gone and now all that burned in his heart was hatred for the man in front of him. The man who still had a brother. The man, who had become hokage, whilst he was ridiculed, betrayed and ignored by his clan, and labelled as a warmonger by both his clan and village. And the man he would kill.

Madara's resolve absolute, he took a kunai out of the pouch on the side of his armour and slashed at his own arm leaving a deep cut and Hashirama in shock. Madara let out a quiet hiss of pain as the cold winds struck at his fresh wound, the only one on his body that he had purposely caused, and tensed his fist so that blood would run down it and began the hand seals for the one ace up his sleeve he still had yet to reveal and hoped would give him the edge in this battle of life and death.

Hashirama realised with horror what jutsu Madara was attempting and immediately took off towards him as fast as his tired body could go.

Madara who was not expecting for Hashirama to attack him lost focus and put all of his remaining chakra into the special summoning Madara realised with growing horror. Thus when he did eventually yell "Summoning Jutsu: reigning king of the Underworld" he knew it was too late to stop it.

A great poof of smoke appeared following Madara's shout completely covering the valley in which the two shinobi were battling in blinding them both, However whilst a normal summoning's smoke was a light grey this was a smoky coal colour. And the atmosphere grew heavy making the very air the shinobi were breathing cold and scarce.

Madara and Hashirama looked frantically around for each other but both stopped and one stared up with growing horror and the other maniacal glee as the smoke begin to clear and the form of a wolf began to emerge.

However now it was Madara's turn to feel horror at what he summoned. Knowing that he could summon the Kyuubi, the so called strongest bijuu and wrongly labelled king of hell, with only half of his chakra and that in his fight with Hashirama whilst tired, both held out on the use of their ninjutsu, encase of tiring themselves out and being picked off whilst drained from their battle by aspiring shinobi looking to make a name for himself, and relied on kenjutsu and taijutsu instead.

So knowing that, Madara could only make one logical conclusion on who he had summoned. And to his and Hashirama's growing fear it was made clear enough when ten tails began to wave about, completely removing the smoke whilst uprooting trees and forcing them to stick chakra to the soles of the feet to keep themselves being swept away as well.

Sure enough a midnight black ten tailed wolf with a blonde trim and tribal markings glowing on the fur on his face, chest, paws and rump. Slitted gold eyes that seemed burn and pierce into the soul, only made more defining by the stark contrast against the black sclera of his eyes. Sharp teeth that looked ready to devour everything in its path.

The size of the wolf itself was a threat all on its own easily 70ft taller than any other summoning bijuu or regular. With dense rippling muscles that seemed to push against its skin causing the fur to move slightly.

Yes Madara knew who he had summoned and was silently praying to any deity. For this was not any wolf this was Naruto ruler of hell itself. He who was nicknamed Fenrir by the earliest of civilisations whilst he was still a pup, a beast who could and did make Cerberus whine and roll over in submission to its alpha.

The beast, Naruto, looked down onto the person who summoned him and …

Author notes 

Done

First chapter

Please follow, favourite and review. As I have said this is my second fic and I am still writing my first fic but just needed to write something else as I have so many ideas for other stories all of a sudden. Please leave a review stating any advice or parings that you wold like to see happen. Also please state any events that you would like to see in the future for example Hiruzen Sarutobi as a genin.

Also if I have spelt anything worng please send me message so I can correct it

Also don't mention the Rikudou sennin as he was a sage (thinking about it know so was Jiraiya but oh well. The second and third strongest shinobi doesn't sound as good)

Thank you for reading this and I will try to update as soon as I can

Until next time

Gjoyce95

I don't own the image nor do I know who does

Naruto wolf image (just imagine a more muscly and masculine version with ten tails)

/blingee/get_codes/124981757-Black-and-gold-wolf


End file.
